


"everything's going to be fine"

by ej (mirandabeach)



Series: dialogue, noun [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, i'm doing the lord's work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandabeach/pseuds/ej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallid was trying. He really, really was. But no matter how many times he repeated the phrase or attempted to reassure her, Hana was not having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"everything's going to be fine"

**Author's Note:**

> the first of many random pairings my friends sent me prompts for to indulge my ass

“Everything’s going to be fine.”

Wallid was trying. He really, _really_ was. But no matter how many times he repeated the phrase or attempted to reassure her, Hana was not having it.

“No, it's not! I'm going to make a fool out of myself and we're going to lose and then everyone will hate me, _especially Ian_ and-”

After Hana joined Hidden Block, things seemed to be smooth sailing. She fit in like the last piece of a puzzle; bringing her own brand of calm and humor to their own antics. She got close with all of them, supporting them in any way she could. She even let Luke convince her to sing a part in one of his new songs. She was honestly blooming.

But as the tournament drew closer, that all jumped out the window.

Wallid sat at the foot of his bed, watching her pace back and forth between him and Jimmy’s desk. Her hair was messy and out of place, clearly made in a frenzied attempt to calm herself down.

He wasn't afraid to admit he noticed these things about her, or that he had watched her enough _to_ notice. Hana was a captivating person: she was kind and selfless, funny but dedicated. He was happy to have her as a friend, happy to keep it that way for a long time.

... okay, maybe he had a crush on her. But it definitely didn't take importance over him being her friend. Which he should really be focusing on right now.

She had finally stopped pacing, hands in trembling fists at her sides and looking like she was about to cry.

“I'm scared, Wallid.”

He sighed, patting the space next to him and opening his arms. Hana fell into them immediately and grabbed fistfuls of his club jacket. Her glasses fell into his lap when she shoved her face into his chest, and he put them on the nightstand before running a hand through her hair, fixing the tangles.

She didn't cry, and Wallid didn't hear any sniffles coming from his jacket. He took that as a cue to talk.

“Hana. The tournament isn't that important. I promise.”

He felt her head shift, her hair shifting to reveal an ear. He couldn't help the small smile.

“It’s just a thing between friends. No one would be upset at you for it. And well, if they are..”

Wallid paused. _Oh screw it_.

“You’d always have me.”

After a few moments of silence, Hana finally retreated from his chest. She looked like she was about to cry again, but the small, vibrant smile told him it was a good thing.

He smiled back, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the forehead. Hana started giggling, and he joined in between pressing kisses to her face, light pecks to her cheeks and nose.

When Hana paused him with a gentle hand on his arm, he didn't expect her lips to cover his. They were soft, barely there but also warmer than anything he's ever experienced.

She pulled back, wide-eyed and a little scared.

“Is- is that fine?”

He leaned back in, touching his nose to hers.

“Yeah. Everything's fine.”


End file.
